left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Last Stand
Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. They made a movie with the survivors DYING? That seems a bit upsetting. Doesn't anyone agree? -- 23:08, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :No one said zombie-apocalypse horror films had to have a happy ending. Besides, it's only for Survival Mode anyway. :P --Five Dog (talk) 19:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Name me one zombie movie that didn't end with all (or a good portion of) the survivors dying. The ending of Night of the Living Dead even ended with the last survivor being mistaken for a zombie and shot in the head (sorry to anyone that hasn't seen it yet). --MadDawg2552 20:21, 7 August 2009 (UTC) A bit--TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 13:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) well, Shaun of the dead ended with the 2 main characters alive, and the biggest-non-main-character (ed) as a zombie, but not dead. does that count? Oh, and, in 28 days later, Jim and everyone else lives. and in 28 weeks later, even though the infection spreads to france, u dont see the people dying.--Supermutantslayer450 20:57, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Not much fun for new DLC When it first came out I was excited. But after a like 4 days it became boring. Valve should at least add in a new campaign in the DLC. NOT A CAMPAIGN FOR SURVIVAL. Another one with 5 chapters in it. --Kirby888 18:36, 14 June 2009 (UTC) That would have been allright with me. survival is still damn fun to pick up from time to time, but good team mates are needed. 23:32, 16 June 2009 (UTC) For this level, there is an exploit that really demotes survival because all your doing is just sitting there for a long time until you want to die.(or a smoker gets you) yes it's possible. And I don't play survival at all because I don't want the survivors to die at all. Darkashura 00:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I just had a thery that the last stand may be the new campaign after that takes plase before the pasing. the origional survivers go to the light house but it dosint work so thay go into the town were bill is killed and the others are stuck on the bridge. sorry im not registered. 5/12/10 ps that may be why the poster says it dosint end well. @Unknown user Well based on the Graffiti, that might not be possible. I was thinking that too, but instead of that idea they just get saved by the boat you see in the port. But chet did say that someone has to sacrifice themselves at the end of the new L4D campaign so maybe Im just crazy. Has anyone even heard ANYTHING on the next DLC? Technicality If you were to load the lighthouse in campaign mode, the button would not start a horde of endless zombies as the wiki currently says. It only triggers a panic event (large but finite horde); however, in the survival gamemode, triggering a panic event causes the survival script to takeover. - Since the campaign is exclusive to Survival Mode, it makes sense to refer to how it plays out in said mode. While you CAN load it in Campaign Mode using the console (or via a glitch in the Xbox 360 version, so I've read), this is not the intended way of consuming the campaign's content by the developers. While it may technically be accurate from the game design perspective that the generator triggers a finite horde in the actual map's programming, using that level of behind-the-scenes detail is just overly pedantic. If the technical behaviour of Campaign mode is considered law, then you might as well edit the campaign's article to say "The Last Stand is a campaign where the survivors get stuck behind a fence and never make any progress". At best, I don't think it would be unreasonable to add it to the trivia list - that the endless horde is not coded into the map itself and that when played on co-op, it will trigger a finite horde (perhaps grouped with the other trivia about loading the campaign in co-op mode). Related: I apologise for also undoing your edit on "The Train Station", honestly the edits of "infinite" to "massive" on this article and that one really came off like weird troll edits that I've seen on this wiki before (I recall a memorable one where some person non-sensically edited "puke" in the context of boomer bile to "blood" on a bunch of articles). When you edited it back, you cited that you checked on "L4D1" specifically but the horde being talked about there is the one that was added in L4D2 at the end of the map, so citing L4D1 as the game you checked would make no sense. Was that just a typo? I assumed it was so I left it alone on good faith. JezMM (talk) 21:07, May 3, 2019 (UTC) I wasn't the one who edited the train / bridge / other articles to say massive instead of endless, but once the undo said it was infinite based off memory I decided to test it. I don't really play L4D2 but I do have the decompiled maps as a reference for how things were done by Valve, so I originally tested it on L4D1 and then just compared the L4D1 map file to the L4D2 map file for differences; I saw that both trigger a panic event and I didn't see any mention of a Crescendo event. To be 100% certain, I installed L4d2 to see. The endless horde script exists, but it isn't named crescendo as per convention. I'll update it to the correct information now. Throwawayaccountnotjustanip (talk) 03:41, May 4, 2019 (UTC)